


‘this is the wonder that’s keeping the stars apart’

by sherlock221Bismymuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Love Conquers All, M/M, Supernatural Finale, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlock221Bismymuse/pseuds/sherlock221Bismymuse
Summary: Jack as the All Being watches the epic love story of Sam and Dean
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	‘this is the wonder that’s keeping the stars apart’

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tranquilityhope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tranquilityhope/gifts).



> Gifted to Tranquilityhope to help with all the tears we have both wept post finale! ( and will continue to weep with every re-watch because we need to watch it again and again for the love but it hurts so bad!!)

Jack watches, from within the atoms and outside the universe at the same time, even though Time is within him too. And now so is Death and the Empty.

He truly is the Almighty now. Omniscient. Omnipresent. Omnipotent.

Amara whirls inside him like dark smoke through his blood, though he has no blood and she has no form. It’s just that sometimes he does remember what it felt like to be a Human body.

Death seems to be speaking to Time, although there is no speech or any need of it, in the spheres within spheres that swirl inside Jack as the Everything and the Nothing and the atoms and spaces of All Existence.

“So, ever since the beginning of it all…” Death said thoughtfully.

“Yes.” Time smiled, though that is not even possible……“Perhaps even Before the beginning of it All. Every iteration. Every new cycle. They were matter and anti-matter, black holes and supernovas. They were twin suns. They were mountains and clouds and forests and oceans. They were eagles and sharks and wolves and lions.”

Death nodded. “The yin and the yang. You and me. Chuck and Amara.”

“Yes.” Time said. “Light and Darkness. Like interlocking fingers. They are both some of each but complete only when together.”

“Soulmates.” Death acknowledged.

Time chuckled and winked. “It was fun seeing them defy you. Time after time. Pun intended!”

Death smiled. “Yes. Even I can’t separate them. The Empty was also probably not big enough to contain them both. The force of their love was keeping even the stars apart.”

Time nodded. “I know. Which is why I created this. The Illusion. Maya. When they call it Heaven it becomes one for them. They can live in it for eternity. All I wanted to do is see proof that we were right. That love can conquer us both.”

And Time leaned over and kissed Death.

At the first touch they both disappeared in a puff of cosmic dust inside the All Being.

Jack smiled and blinked.

Now he could see Dean standing on the bridge in Heaven, holding Sam in an embrace.

When they finally parted, Dean held Sam at arm’s length and looked him over, smiling with a fond pride, as though at a job well done.

Sam looked back at him with sweet hope in his eyes.

The All Being could feel the love between them like a pulsating presence.

_How much longer would they wait?_

Time swirled past and exploded a Supernova. Death watched as a Black Hole swallowed one more galaxy.

.

“Sammy.’ Dean started to say but before he could continue, Sam leaned over and kissed him.

Finally.

_Finally!!_

The All Being almost sighed and Time smiled in triumph as Death shrugged.

The song of creation, the dance of destruction.

The purpose of existence.

Love truly would conquer all.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from a poem by e e cummings
> 
> (here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud  
> and the sky of the sky of a tree called life; which grows  
> higher than soul can hope or mind can hide)  
> and this is the wonder that’s keeping the stars apart  
> I carry your heart (I carry it in my heart)


End file.
